Behind Blue Eyes
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: HieiOC One-shot Dedicated to Kurama Lover 9118 for making yet another series for me!


Laughter.

A beautiful sound usually produced when someone finds something funny or when someone is incredibly happy. The later was a sound my sharpened senses remembered well, I remembered feeling happy to. In fact I can even remember what it feels like to be so incredibly happy that you have to laugh, simply to express yourself.

What I can't remember was the last time I laughed…or even smiled for that matter…but I'm getting ahead of my own story…let me backtrack.

I was a shadow demon with a small hint of fire in me…this wasn't uncommon, there have been many demons who have mixed those two, but my parents were alcoholics and never really wanted me. I mean I had long black hair with a small hint of red, and my eyes were the color of coal, nothing spectacular. I learned to cook, clean, and fend for myself. By five I had mastered my use with the twin set of daggers my grandfather had given me…its kinda funny at the time they had been my most prized possession and my only defense against my parent, and now I can't even remember what they looked like.

_**No one knows what its like  
**__**To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes**_

A band of skilled thieves and assassins ripped through my town, two burst into my house and at the time my parents had been asleep and I had been sharpening my blades, I can remember smiling and motioning to my sleeping parents, and I remember telling them that they had just passed out from the liqour so they would be an easy kill. One of them had smirked and told me that if I killed one of my parents then he would let me join there band of thieves.

I did without hesitation. I traveled back to there hideout, running with them, many had joked and messed with me on the way back all in good spirit, and I gained a bond with some of the older thieves who had found great amusement in how talented I was at such a young age. When we had stopped to make camp for the night I was asked to show my skills with a blade to say that they were impressed with me, would have been an understatement.

_**No one knows what it like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies**_

When we had arrived back at their base a boy, maybe a year older then me, stood with his arms folded over his chest, a katana strapped to his waist, and his crimson eyes were narrowed at every person that had walked in the room, but I remember that what had amazed me most was they avoided him, seeming ashamed or afraid of leaving him behind. I looked at him curiously and the same one who had given me the offer to join the group, grabbed my shoulder and pointed at the red eyed boy.

He told me his name was Hiei Jaganshi he was eight, I was seven, and that I would be sharing a room with him. If anything his gaze hardened when he heard that. He wasn't any nicer when he was alone either. He simply seemed to despise anything and everything that moved, at that age I didn't understand it, but over time, he didn't seem to be as tense around me, almost like my aura calmed him in some strange way.

By the time I turned eleven he had told me most of his troubled past, but I know he was leaving something major out, but with Hiei you just didn't push things, about a week after I turned eleven, I realized just how much he respected me above the rest.

**_But my dreams  
Aren't as empty  
As my conscious  
Seems to be_**

We had recently gotten back from a mission and I hadn't slept for about three days so I went straight to our room and propped myself up on the headboard of my bed. I could hear Hiei's heavy footfalls and I could practically feel his anger as another set joined his. Hiei was quiet as he growled something at whoever had decided to bug him. And then whoever stopped Hiei screamed angrily, I could easily hear his words he was so loud. He screamed how he was glad Hiei was an abomination, he screamed his joy at the fact that Hiei had been thrown off his own birthplace and he screamed how glad he would have been if Hiei would of died before he ever got to meet him.

The sound of another lower but more menacing growl ripped from Hiei's throat and again I couldn't make out what he was saying , and then his footsteps continued towards the doorway, he opened the door and I remember gazing at his face. His face was emotionless but his eyes told a different story. Without a sound he shut and locked the door, heading to what I thought was his bed. I can remember the shock that coursed through me as he laid down on top of me, his head resting on my chest, while his arms gripped my sides tightly. His crimson eyes had closed and he breathed in deeply and exhaled in perfect rhythem.

I remember after I had recovered from the initial shock, I had wrapped one of my arms around his back, while my other hand ran through his hair, soothing him to sleep. We woke up in the same position, but even as the sun streaked through the window, he did not move, and that is when he told me about Yukina…and that was when we became inseperable.

**_I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_**

It became routine, we would train or go on a mission, always working together, during training I can remember the strategies we came up with, that would not only be effective, but also to join our energy together, and make it stronger and more powerful. To any of the thieves it appeared as though we were simply partners, smart, intelligent, and innovative, just what they needed, but at night…we were much more.

It was still a rarity to actually hear Hiei talk, but ever since the first time he had lain on me seeking some form of comfort, he couldn't get enough. He was always, touching, kissing, licking, biting. He simply couldn't get enough physical attention. I was his heroin and he was an overdosing addict…except I needed him just as much as he needed me…if not more.

_**No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you**_

That's why when I woke up about a month after my eighteenth birthday and he was no where to be found, I grew concerned. As I hurried down the stairs to our leader, I threw my dark hair into a high ponytail, without a word he handed me a folded up piece of paper, I remember taking it with dread beginning to consume my being. I swiftly opened it my eyes scanned the perfect calligraphy, my face growing paler and paler with every word…I can still remember it word for word.

Venera- I needed to leave to find my sister, I knew if I told you, you would of wanted to come, I could not allow that, this is my problem not yours, don't worry not many can hurt me ill be fine, ill be back within a year tops as long as your still there-Hiei

I can remember the feel of the note slipping from my fingertips as my world crashed and burned in front of my eyes. Oh and for the record he never came back…just though I would tell you now so I don't have to throw that in later…anyway I remember running, with my senses that haywire, I remember day changing to night, night changing to day, with no knowledge of time. I struggled to find any sign of him, his scent, his footprints, his ki, anything and I was so oblivious I ran right into a battlefield and into a battle that had been raging for centuries. The war between the werewolves and the vampires.

_**No one bites back as hard  
On there anger  
None of pain and woe  
Can show through**_

I was bitten simultaneously, by both and a vampire and a werewolf at the exact same time, my body crippled in pain as the venom from both coursed through my veins, burning like fire, and chilling me solid all at the same time. The pain was so great it wasn't even worth it to be alive, I remember wishing that someone would kill me and put me out of my misery but after what I guessed was about a week I woke up. My eyes could see dust particles in the air everything had been magnified to the smallest detail, I could see grass on cliffs up to ten miles away, my ears could hear things up to thirty, fourty miles away and I could smell things miles away.

From the vampire I gained blue eyes, razor sharp teeth and abnormal strength even for a demon, and from the werewolf I had gained the ability to transform, and it also overuled the lust for blood…I ate like any other demon. I started realizing how much of a freak I actually was. I was now half vampire half werewolf, two groups that had hated each other since the dawning of time. I was a creature that both would most likely attempt to kill and to top it off…I was alone.

_**But my dreams  
Aren't as empty  
As my conscious  
Seems to be**_

Amazingly I found Hiei but I was to ashamed to let him see me, so I hid, always watching and protecting him, like an unseen guardian, I even figured out how to slip into the spirit world after he had been forced to work for Koenma. Currently I was crouched low on the branch of a gigantic tree in Genkai's forest, silently watching as Urameshi's team trained with Jin's team.

My superior senses missed nothing, from the blasts, to the slashes to the blades of grass that were being squished under every footstep. My senses rippled with excitement, and my claws dug into the bark. I watched the match with Touya and Yusuke and unconsciously leaned forward to get more comfortable, when a soft snap made my body stiffen and my head twist towards the right, a newborn vampire was hungrily gazing at the people below.

_**I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengance  
That's never free.**_

In a single movement, I spun around, morphing and snapped its arm like a twig it fell and then ran into the training arena howling and clutching its arm in pain, as an older vampire jumped up on my branch, watching as the newborn squirmed until it lay still from the blood loss and then he grinned at me, speaking lowly enough so they wouldn't hear him.

"Well….I never thought I would see you in the prescence of the Forbidden One…you have seemed to have made it your lifes work to protect him…yet never being seen by anyone." In between his words he coughed and wheezed his blood-thirsty eyes locking with mine. I dropped my tail, lowered my ears and pulled my lips back over my teeth crouching down, a low feral snarl ripping free from my throat, he chuckled and smiled.

"Those arnt werewolf teeth pretty one, those are vampire teeth…you truly are magnicent since you have learned to combine them." The only response I gave him was a low warning snarl. "The young one is foolish, she disserves her punishment." He continued as though I was a cautious friend.

"If your going to turn them control them." My voice was rougher, more tough and mean in this form. His eyes narrowed slightly at the insult but he smiled revealing his fangs once more. My eyes darted for a moment to the group, they were examining the vampire and Koenma and Botan came through a portal.

"I am not stupid enough to attack the Forbidden One…before I even got the chance to touch him you would have me dead, you watch over him like a hawk…the fools that do attack him continue to amaze me at there stupidity, how can they not sense you? And if they sense you they must feel your power so why attack? They should know if Hiei is even on the brink of danger you will intervene. But you could of probably guessed I didn't come here for him, I came here for you."

**_When my fist clenches crack it open  
Before I use it and loose my cool  
When I smile tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_**

"You hate me…I have half of their blood…this is going to end in a fight isn't it?" I breathed out slowly listening to the chuckle of the demon. Why would he come for me? The two clans did everything they possibly could to destroy me…this seemed out of character and it made no sense.

"I want your power." The blood lust from the creature seeped into his voice and it quickly made sense. He was an older vampire and with the werewolfs abilities it would give him more strength and help him keep up with them, I morphed back, my icy eyes penetrating his. "And yes this will end in a fight." I sighed softly my eyes landing on the Spirit ruler and drifting across all the figures, my gaze landed on the crimson eyed boy, just before he lunged.

My back hit the base of the tree and tore right through it, and onto the ground, I knew the Team was looking at the bushes but it was too late not to be discovered…or was it? I grinned as my body morphed into an overgrown wolf, my jet black fur bristled and my ears flattened. I lunged at the vampire and we crashed through the bushes, my fangs sunk deep into his shoulder. With a fierce pull I ripped the arm right off his body with a sickening sound.

He jumped back and cried out as his hand began glowing a soft green color, hiding the wound. He growled and charged again. I jumped up, his hand easily snapped my leg in two. I yelped but sunk my teeth into the side of his neck, hitting another vital spot. I jumped away and yelped as weight landed on my splintered leg. The vampire desperately attempted to stop the bleeding, but realization dawned on his face and he grinned. It came to me quickly…he was aiming for Hiei.

Despite my broken thigh, I lunged towards Hiei. I hit the vampire full force, breaking several of his ribs, while his nails sunk deep into my flesh, my jaws clamped over his broken rib cage, tearing out a gigantic section of him, in seconds he stopped breathing I landed with a yelp and pulled back my jaws, creating a fire ball between my teeth. I let it launch at him, it burned his body to ashes and I limped towards the trees, whimpering escaped my mouth without my conscious knowing. I felt my legs give out and I slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. The demons and humans seemed to stunned to move, but I wouldn't let my body change, not after all I had done.

_**If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm let me wear your coat**_

I watched a portal rip through the trees and one of the oldest demons of me old thieving tribe, my only other friend, jumped through, in a rush of excitement I tried to stand but failed horribly as the others seemed to snap out of there daze. He crouched beside me with shock and tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my head and I let my eyes drift close.

"What happened to you huh? C'mon your stronger then this don't let some vampire weakling take you down…your stronger then that." He stroked my fur absently as his encouraging words reached my ears. "All you have to do is stand then We'll go back to the hideout and get you all patched up…" I felt him feed a small amount of his ki into me. "You gotta stand up Verena you have to get up." He stood up and moved to the length of my body probably to help me…but I didn't need help, not anymore.

In one movement I stumbled to my feet in my regular form my breathing came in hard raspy sounds. My eyes were shut in concentration and wounds closed on there own till not even a scar was left, I blinked open my eyes and a smile slowly started against the old mans face but before he got the chance to speak another voice beat him to it.

"Verena?" I tensed along with the old demon my head snapped in the direction of the crowded center of demons, I locked gazes with wide crimson orbs. I gave a half-hearted smile and turned towards them, limping a few steps forward. Slowly he trotted towards me until he was about an arms length away. He lifted his hand to touch my face and brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.

"I am hereby sentencing the male demon to serve under my jurisdiction for thievery, and the female I am condemning to join my Spirit detectives." The aurthoritive voice of the Spirit ruler broke through the spell and I nodded, knowing I didn't have the strength to take them all on. "Alright good both of you come with me."

I followed him into his office and signed a bunch of official papers and by the time we finished I wanted nothing more then to go collapse and sleep. I walked into my new room and propped myself up against the headboard, I heard the door vaguely open and close, I opened my eyes and watched as the crimson eyed boy stalked to the side of the bed and laid on top of me, with his head on my chest and his hands moving mine until one rested on his lower back and the other rested in his hair, before his arms gripped me tightly and his nails bit into my flesh slightly.

"Hiei…" I whispered into his hair as my finger gently stroked through the darkened locks. The thing I remembered before falling asleep, was a soft yet possessive purr, and the smirk that crossed his face.

_**No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes...**_


End file.
